Video monitoring of an area has been much used for years, for example by the surveillance industry. When setting up one or more video cameras in an area for monitoring the area, the best set up of the cameras considering the configuration of the area, for example obstacles in the area like a pillar or a wall, may be hard to achieve. In many cases a trained person needs to use hers/his expert knowledge for setting up the monitoring system.
US 2012/0307067 (Chen et al.) relates to a system and a method for automatic camera placement. The method disclosed in this document comprises dividing the area into for example a surveillance area, a non-surveillance area, a blank area and/or an obstacle. The method further comprises selecting and altering for example the number of cameras, the location or orientation of the cameras and/or the model of the cameras and then use a fitness function for choosing the number of cameras, the location or orientation of the cameras and/or the model of the cameras. The method disclosed in US 2012/0307067 may help when choosing a camera set up, but further features and constraints needs to be considered when setting up a video monitoring system.